Luigi
Luigi is a main character in the UPC series. He makes his debut in Yoshi's McDonald's. He helps kill Bowser in Super Mario: The Movie Part 7 to rescue Mario. He is the deuteragonist of Mario's gang. Video Appearances *Yoshi's McDonald's *Toad Reads A Book *Super Mario: The Movie Part 1 *My Mario Toys Collection *Super Mario: The Movie Part 2 *Super Mario: The Movie Part 3 *Super Mario: The Movie Part 4 *Super Mario: The Movie Part 5 *Super Mario: The Movie Part 6 *Super Mario: The Movie Part 7 *Luigi Dies *Luigi Dies 2 *Toad Goes To School *Mario And Co. Go Swimming! *Look What I Found! *Super Mario: The Movie 2 Part 1 *The Final UPC Update On THIS Channel! *Mario's Dinner Date! *Toad Goes To School! Part 2 *Peach's Quest! Episode 1 *Mario's Family Go To Torquay! *Father's Day! *Mario's Amnesia! *Mario's Couch! *Mario and Friend's Summer Fun! *Bowser's Prophecy *Peach's Quest! Episode 2 *My Mario Toys Collection (UPDATE) *The Magic Animal Club *Mario and Luigi's Crazy Adventures Episode 1 *Toad Goes To School! Part 3 *Luigi Dies 3 *Blue Toad's Revenge! *Toad Goes To School! Part 4 *Mama Luigi's Pizza Place Informercial *Super Mario: The Movie 2 Part 2 *Mario's Great Day! *Mario's Day Out! *Luigi's Marriage Problem! *Mario's Family Go Camping! *Birthday Gifts 2015 (New Permanent Look) *My Mario Toys Collection Update 2 *The Cloning Machine 2 *Amiibo Informercial *My Mario Plush Collection as of 16/10/15 *Costume Informercial *Halloween! Part 1 *Halloween! Part 2 *Mario's Bonfire Night! *7th Grade! Part 1 *IVE BEEN ON YOUTUBE FOR 2 YEARS! (Why I joined!) *Bowser's New Minions! *Luigi Dies 4 *Baby Mario's Babysitter *UPC 200 Subscriber Livestream (Test) *Rosalina's Candy Problem! *Luigi's Date! *Mario's Diet! *The Squid! *Luigi's Mushroom Problem! *Fire Mario *Mario's Finance Problem! *Mario Saves Christmas! Part 1 *Mario Saves Christmas! Part 2 *The New Year's Resolution *Mario's New Year Party! *Mario's January Sale *Peach's Quest! Episode 3 *7th Grade! Part 2 *Peach's Quest! Episode 4 *Super Mario: The Movie 2 Part 3 *Sprite Informercial *7th Grade! Part 3 *Mario's Halloween! *7th Grade! Part 4 *Peach's Quest! Episode 5 *7th Grade! Part 5 *Super Mario: The Movie 2 Part 4 *7th Grade! Part 6 *The Cloning Machine 4 *Plastic Surgery! *7th Grade! Part 7 *Luigi Dies 5 *7th Grade! Part 8 *Yoshi's Brother! Part 3 *Peach's Quest! Episode 6 *Super Mario: The Movie 2 Part 5 *7th Grade! Part 9 *Super Mario: The Movie 2 Part 7 *Peach's Quest! Episode 7 *7th Grade! Part 10 *Peach's Quest! Episode 8 *7th Grade! Part 11 *Luigi Dies 6 *7th Grade! Part 12 *7th Grade! Part 13 *Pesach! *7th Grade! Part 15 Overall: 98 appearances Different Versions There are different versions of Luigi. 1. Mama Luigi plush (By PMS) 2. Luigi plush 2014-2015 (By San-ei) 3. Luigi plush from June-September 2015 (By Goldie) 4. Luigi plush from 2015-2017 (By San-ei) 5. All Stars Luigi plush from 2017 - present (By San-ei, not currently being used) Trivia *He is tied with Yoshi for having the most appearance changes. Both characters have changed appearance 4 times as of 2017. *He is the second UPC character to be married, the first being Mario. Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Characters who appeared in more than 50 videos Category:Characters who appeared in more than 25 videos Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Characters who appeared in more than 75 videos